Fire
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Both Michiru and Makoto are alone for the christmas days and decide to spend it together after meeting eachother. Will sparks fly or is it a goodbye at the end of the night? AU, MakotoMichiru [For Minakochan!]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters from the Sailor Moon show, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi!

Summary : Both Michiru and Makoto are alone for the christmas days and meet in a cafe. Will sparks fly or is it a goodbye at the end of the night? AU, MakotoMichiru

Yeps, so I am back with a new story. Actually a lot of people have asked me about this pairing after reading 'our memories' and well until now I didn't have the idea of the will to start writing about this pairing BUT that obviously changed. This is my christmas present to a good friend of mine, Minako-chan, this one's for you!

* * *

**Fire**

chapter one

_Meetings and conversations

* * *

_

Slowly Michiru took a sip of her now cold coffee. While taking a deep breath she put the cup down on the counter again as she watched the barman talk to a few costumers. It was the 24th of december which meant tomorrow it would officially be christmas. The snow and the idea of warming up in front of a fire had always been a thing for Michiru to look forward to but this year was different.

_'This year I am all alone.' _A sigh escaped her lips as she took another sip of her coffee. She didn't like to be here at all but she had no where else to go except for home and she simply didn't feel like being there either.''Is this seat taken?'' Suddenly someone asked causing Michiru to look up to the person next to her. It was a girl with short blue hair, she was smiling a bit but the look in her eyes told Michiru that this girl was far from being in a mood to smile.

''No.'' Michiru finally said when she noticed she was staring. The blue haired girl gazed down at the other with a greatful smile on her face as she sat down. For a few moments it stayed quiet, as if the whole world had stopped turning but then the blue haired girl spoke up again.

''I am Ami Mizuno.'' She said, extending a hand. Michiru smiled and shook the other's hand.

''Michiru Kaioh.'' She replied, hoping that the other girl would get the hint. Michiru really didn't feel like talking tonight.

''Nice to meet you.'' Ami said, she had obviously missed the hint of annoyance in the other's voice.''Are you alone here?'' She then asked. Michiru just nodded.''It's almost christmas, shouldn't you be going out for gift shopping?''

Michiru took another deep breath before shaking her head.''Not this year.'' She then replied. It was bad as it was, did this girl really have to rub it in?

''Me neither.'' Ami suddenly said after studying the other for a couple of seconds.''My girlfriend and I had planned to go on winter vacation this year but that isn't going to happen. She's always promising me things she can't live up to. Today she would come to my house to help me set up the tree. A bit late, I know but that tree is simply too large and too big for me to decorate by myself.''

''So where's your girlfriend now?'' Michiru questioned. She still didn't feel like talking but somehow she knew that the other needed someone to talk to.''I am, maybe she's just running late and now you're here complaining about her.''

''Mhh, no.'' The blue haired girl stated.''You see, she would come to see me this morning. It's almost past midnight now.'' Michiru was a bit shocked upon hearing what time it was already. She looked up at the clock that hung on the wall. Thirty minutes to go before it would officially be the 25th.

''Ami!'' Suddenly someone yelled which caused both girls to look up at a tall brunette who was standing in the door way. The brunette was wearing a pair of blue jeans with on top of that a black sweater.''There you are, I've been looking all over for you.''

Next to her Michiru could hear Ami mutter something underneath her breath._'This must be her girlfriend.' _With that she turned her head to look at Ami who had now gotten up from the place she had been sitting as she started to put on her coat again.''I've got nothing to say to you Makoto, I've already warned you. Keep your promises or I am gone.'' While she spoke those words Ami had started to head for the door as she brushed past Makoto and walked out of the cafe.

Michiru knew it was rude but instead of minding her with her own bussiness she turned around in her seat to see if the brunette was going to chase after the other. Much to her surprise the brunette just stood there with a mixed expression on her face. The look in her eyes were betraying her feelings of sadness and at the same time anger. When Michiru noticed that the taller woman was staring back at her she turned around again, looking at her cup of coffee as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

At first she thought that the brunette had simply ignored her and walked away again but she knew she was wrong when she noticed someone's presence next to her. Slowly she looked aside. Next to her now sat the brunette who was staring back at her.''Like what you see?'' She asked.

The aqua haired girl was a bit surprised by this question. From that point she had decided not to like this woman next to her and shook her head.''I was just looking if you were smart enough to chase after your girlfriend.''

''I think you can rule that out. And if I am correct, my problems are not yours.'' The other replied with an annoyed look on her face.

''I never said they were. Why are you even talking to me?'' Michiru then wondered out loud as she took another sip of her coffee.

''I saw you talking to Ami before I walked in. Are you a friend of her or something or are you the person she's cheating on me with?'' Came the question. Shocked Michiru spit the coffee back into the cup as she started coughing.

''Excuse me?!'' She then yelped.

''I guess not.'' Makoto then said.''So what's a pretty lady like you doing here anyway. Isn't there a boyfriend somewhere waiting for you?''

''Is this the part where I correct you and say that there's no boyfriend?'' Michiru asked, raising an eyebrow. The brunette's laughter filled the cafe for a few seconds before it died again.

''No ofcourse not. I was just asking.'' She started.''By the way, my name is Makoto Kino.'' The taller woman said, extending a hand. Michiru just gave the other a fake smile and went back to drinking the last bit of her coffee.

''You're not the friendly type, are you?'' Makoto joked.''And you are aware of the fact you just spit in your cup ah?'' Michiru blushed but just continued to drink her coffee. She wasn't going to give the other the satisfaction of being right.''Fine, be stubborn.'' Makoto added as the barman walked into their direction.''A beer please.'' She ordered causing Michiru to look up at her again.

''As you wish Kino.'' He said, making it clear that Makoto was a regular customer.

''Beer, are you going to get drunk tonight and pick up cheap ho's or something to get over the fact you lost your girlfriend?'' Michiru asked with an evil smile that played on her lips. Somehow she felt sorry for that Ami girl for being stuck with such a lousy girlfriend.

Makoto rolled her eyes.''And here I was thinking that I could take you home after tonight. But I guess my first impression was wrong, your profession is not a cheap ho?'' Michiru started to get really annoyed with this woman now.

''Why the hell are you being so hostile towards me?'' The aqua haired girl asked, clenching her fists.

''You were the one who came up with that cheap ho thing. And I am not getting drunk, it's just one beer and then I'm going home to apologize to Ami for being late.'' Makoto stated, she sounded irritated yet tired.''Try to be nice, it's almost christmas after all.''

''Why were you late, if you don't mind me asking?'' Michiru asked, changing the subject. she decided to calm down a bit after giving the brunette a thorough look. The woman next to her didn't seem so happy herself either.

''I was with one of my cheap ho's.'' Makoto pressed as she put up a fake smile when the bartender gave her the beer she had ordered.

''Ok, ok.'' Michiru whispered.''I am sorry ok? That comment was not nice and completely out of place.''

''It's ok. Life just isn't working with me today. The reason I was late was because I got stuck in traffic. By the time I arrived at her appartment I ran into an old friend and I ended talking to him. A bit too long I guess because when I finally arrived at her place she wasn't home anymore.''

Michiru nodded.''Have you tried telling her that?''

''You where there.'' Makoto said with a bitter laugh.''She doesn't want to listen to me. I admit I've been away too much in the past but I really wanted to make it up to her. I guess I ruined that a long time ago. You know...that feeling called trust.'' It was more a statement than a question yet Michiru nodded.''Anyway, you never answered my question.''

The smaller girl gazed down at the counter while a blush appeared on her face.''No boyfriend nor girlfriend waiting for me.'' She finally said without looking up again.''To be honest with you, I got no place else to go right now. I'll stay here for a while and then I'll go home, crawl into bed and probably dream of a white christmas to share with a loved one.''

''No friends you can go to, family?'' The other questioned.

''My parents died when I was eight and I don't know any other relatives. As for my friends, I only got one close friend. Haruka.''

''And where's Haruka hanging out then?'' Makoto asked.

Michiru giggled.''With her own girlfriend.'' She didn't know why that was funny, maybe she just found it ironic that even Haruka, the biggest flirt in Japan had found herself a girlfriend while Michiru was still the same as always, alone and single.

''Let me guess, Haruka is your ex girlfriend?''

Michiru finally looked up at the brunette with a questioning look on her face.''Yeah, how did you know?''

''I don't know. I guess I just knew.'' Makoto whispered as she took the beer glass in her hand and took a sip.

''I don't know how you can do that...'' Michiru suddenly said.

''Huh?''

''Drink that bitter stuff called beer.'' Came the answer. Now it was Makoto's turn to laugh slightly.

Then she handed Michiru her glass.''You should give it a try, it doesn't taste that bad after you had a few sips.''

''I think I'll need a few glasses to get used to that taste.'' The smaller girl joked. Makoto just rolled her eyes playfully as she put the glass down on the counter again.

''You know, you never told me your name.''

''Well Makoto, you'll have to guess my name then.'' The other replied causing the taller woman to roll her eyes once again.

''You do know that that's impossible right? But fine, if you're not going to tell me...I'll call you Hime then.'' Makoto stated with a wink.

''Hime, as in princess?'' The brunette nodded.

Michiru thought about it for a while before smiling.''I like it although I've got no idea why you would give me such a name. Most people would agree with me if I say that 'witch', 'spoiled' or 'annoying' suits me better.''

The taller woman leaned against the counter to stare at the other girl for a while.''At first I thought about giving you those nicknames but after giving it a second thought I decided not to. You look like a princess to me. You've got a pretty face and I'm sure that when you try you can be a really nice girl.''

Michiru laughed at that.''You really don't know me, do you?''

''Ofcourse not but I must tell you, it's hard to change my first impressions about someone. You look pretty but you have a big mouth.''

The smaller girl giggled.''I was just picking a side. The wrong side. You hadn't forgotten about Ami you just got distracted. I apologize for that, what about starting over ah?''

''Sure thing Hime.'' Makoto replied.''Hey I know this might sound like a lousy pick up line but how would you feel about coming to my place to celebrate christmas tomorrow?'' Michiru didn't say anything in reply instead of that she just kept staring at the other, raising an eyebrow.''You can say no.'' Makoto went on.''But you just told me you had no plans for christmas so I thought it would be nice for you to have some place to go. I can cook dinner and if I'm lucky I can even bring Ami.''

''And ruin your time together?'' The aqua haired girl questioned.''I think I'll pass. Besides you hardly know me.''

''So, I can make that change.''

''But...''

''Is that a yes or no?'' Makoto asked. She didn't know why but somehow she felt connected to the girl next to her.

''That's a...'' Once again Makoto didn't let the other finish.

''Great, spagetti or shabu shabu?''

''On christmas?'' The other nodded.''Uhm, spagetti?''

''Great, chick flick or action movie?'' Makoto then asked. Michiru giggled at the other's boldness.

''Chick flick.'' She finally said._'I can't believe I am actually agreeing to this.'_

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

* * *

**Fire**

Chapter two

_- Christmas time -

* * *

_

Michiru was now standing in front of a big appartment. One last time she looked at the note in her hands. Makoto had given it to her last nighr before she went home again to make it up with Ami. Atleast, she was going to try to make it up to the blue haired girl. At first Michiru had assumed it would be Makoto's phone number that was on the note but instead of that she only found an address.

_'Smart.'_ The aqua haired girl thought._'She made sure that I couldn't call her in order to cancel today.' _She took a deep breath before walking up to the front porch. She didn't knock on the front door though. Just when she was about to she remembered her conversation with Haruka earlier that morning. Before Michiru had left her own appartment she had gotten a phone call from her blonde friend.

_- Flashback -_

Michiru yawned as she stepped into the livingroom. Today was christmas, officially but to her it still felt like an ordinary day. Atleast it did feel like just an ordinary day until she reminded herself of the promise she made to the brunette last night. She smiled upon the memory. _'Atleast I've got something to do today. This won't be a lonely christmas I guess.'_

Just when she was about to walk towards the kitchen to make herself some tea she heard the phone ring. Asuming it would be Haruka she walked over to the small coffee table next to the couch and picked up the phone.''Good morning Ruka.'' She cheered.

**_''You're happy this morning.''_** The other commented.**_''Good morning to you too, merry christmas by the way.''_**

Michiru smiled. ''So how's your morning coming along so far AND why are you up this early. It's not like you to be up at...'' Michiru paused a few seconds to look at the clock on the wall.''To be up at 8am.'' She finished.

She could hear the other laugh**._''The same to you Michi. Just call it a hunch, I felt like calling you this morning.''_**

''Ah, well...'' Michiru started but the other cut her off.

_**''So any plans for today?''**_

Michiru thought about it. Would she tell Haruka about Makoto or would she lie? ''Yes.'' She finally admitted.

**_''Ah well you can come over to my pla...huh?''_** Haruka sounded surprised. After all, she had expected Michiru to give her a different answer**_. ''Want to tell me about those plans then?''_**

Michiru giggled.''Ah did I break your heart now? Haha, besides I don't want to ruin your free time with Setsuna. I've heard that you have to leave on a tour on the 27th of December.''

She could hear Haruka sigh.**_''Yep that's correct. Anyway Setsuna wouldn't mind it if you came here this christmas, she likes you remember?''_**

''Hai, hai.'' Michiru replied.''I know but I seriously got plans.''

**_''Scary, no no just kidding. So what are your plans then, you've got a date?''_** Haruka's voice sounded almost irritated.

''Jealous Haruka?'' Michiru joked, surprised by the other's reply.

_**''Maybe. So you've got a date then?''**_

''Yes.'' Michiru stated before she realised her answer.''I mean no! She's just a friend. Besides I only met her last night and she already has a girlfriend and...''

**_''Wait, wow...You only met this person last night and you're already going out with her? Are you out of your mind, she has a girlfriend!'' _**Michiru blushed when she realised she had been sending out the wrong message.

''No Ruka, you got it all wrong. We're just...friends. Yes I guess you could call it friends. She invited me over to her place to celebrate christmas there since I didn't have any other plans.''

**_''Can't you cancel your plans?'' _**Haruka started to sound annoyed now as well.

''Why would I? Makoto was very nice to me last night. She won't try anything funny. Plus I know her girlfriend and she'll be there as well.''

Haruka didn't seem convinced by this. **_''I really don't like the idea of you going to someone's house you hardly know.''_**

_'What up with Haruka, she's acting like she's still my super jealous girlfriend.' _Michiru thought. Haruka acted like she was jealous. She had seen and heard Haruka behave like this many times before. ''Don't worry Haruka besides see it as a positive thing. I am not alone for today and you can have enough time with Setsuna before you have to leave on that tour.''

**_''Whatever.'' _**Haruka stated. **_''I've gotta hang up now, call me when you come back ok?''_**

''Sure.'' Michiru whispered. She was feeling a bit disappointed with the fact that Haruka was acting so strange. After all she was the one who had decided that it was best for them to part. They were friends now, Haruka's jealousy was completely misplaced. Then again maybe it wasn't jealousy and Haruka was just overprotective. ''Merry christmas Ruka.'' She then added, waiting for the other to reply but it never came. Instead of that she could hear a click on the other side of the line._'That's strange she just hung up.'_

- End Flashback -

Michiru shook her head at the thought. She was being silly. Haruka's concern was out of place. Makoto was a nice person, she just knew. With that she knocked on the front door. After a few minutes of waiting the door finally opened, revealing the brunette.

''Hime!'' She cheered.''I am so glad you decided to come.''

Michiru smiled.''I couldn't cancel, you forgot to write down your number.''

The brunette winked.''Who said that I forgot to write down my number?''

The smaller girl giggled at that before Makoto gestured her to come in. Michiru nodded and stepped inside. It surely was warmer in here than it was outside. For a moment Michiru just stood there in the hall, enjoying the scent of roses. She didn't know where the scent came from but it surely made her feel like home. Michiru had always been a great fan of roses. In the summer she always planted a few in her garden.

''Are you going to stand there the whole day or would you like to come inside?'' The taller woman joked as she took Michiru's coat. Michiru blushed but didn't reply anything. Instead of that she just followed the brunette to the livingroom. When she set foot in the room she stopped all of a sudden to look at the enormous tree that stood in the corner of the room. It was decorated with all kinds of different colored decorations and somehow Makoto had been able to match all the colors of the decoration.

''It looks nice, doesn't it?'' Makoto asked with a proud smile on her face.''I've worked all morning on it. I orginally hadn't planned on bringing the tree out of the attic but when I remembered that you were coming over I decided to get it anyway. I wanted make a good impression.''

The aqua haired girl giggled upon hearing the other's confession.''That was really sweet of you.'' It was now that Michiru finally noticed the clothes Makoto was wearing. She was still dressed in her pj's. Another blush appeared on the smaller girl's cheeks. ''I am so sorry. We didn't talked about what time you wanted me here so I just came...did I wake you up?''

Makoto laughed briefly before nodding.''Kind of but don't worry. I thought you wouldn't show up in the first place and you showing up here was totally worth it.''

''Still, I should've...'' She was silenced by the other.

''Neh. Don't worry, now why don't you make yourself more comfortable while I go upstairs and get dressed.''

Michiru nodded.''Thanks.'' Just when Makoto was about to turn around Michiru remembered something. ''Isn't Ami coming?''

Makoto stopped but didn't turn around to face the smaller girl. ''No. She couldn't come today.'' She lied. ''Her parents were coming to town today and they wanted to see Ami. Alone.''

The aqua haired girl knew that Makoto was lying but it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it.''Aha, well let's make the best out of it then. Together.'' Michiru mused. Finally Makoto turned around again, smiling sadly.

''Thanks Hime.''

Again Michiru giggled. Makoto still didn't know her name. ''I'll find out your name sooner or later eh.'' Makoto suddenly stated as if reading the other's mind.''You can lie, you can hide but you can't escape...uhm.''

''You can run, you can hide but you can't escape my love.'' Michiru corrected the other.''That doesn't go for figuring out someone's name.''

Makoto laughed upon hearing that.''Haha, I know but I was trying to sound dangerous.'' With that said she disappeared in the hall again, leaving Michiru behind.

Michiru took a deep breath before sitting down on the couch, looking around the room. Makoto's appartment made her feel warm and comfortable unlike her own appartment which kept reminding her of her blonde ex. _'Makoto would probably need some cheering up today.' _She told herself. _'After all, it's christmas and she's having a fight with her own girlfriend. If they're still together that is. Anyway I'll cheer her up!'_

It was now that it hit Michiru that she hadn't bought a present for the brunette. She had wanted to do that this morning but since it was christmas all stores were closed. _'I should've brought something.'_ Michiru scolded herself as her eyes fell on a picture that stood on top of a small cupboard. On the picture stood a small brunette, probably Makoto, with two adults next to her. A man and a woman. _'Her parents?' _

''Back.'' Makoto's voice came, interrupting the smaller girl's thoughts. Michiru looked up at the brunette who stood in the door way. She was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a what seemed to be warm sweater, also black.

''Looking hot.'' Michiru commented as Makoto blushed slightly. This promised to be an interesting day.

**To Be Continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

A/N : At the ending of this chapter Michiru may seem a bit like a weirdo with voices in her head but I am just showing her inner struggle in a funny yet unknown way. I hope it worked.

* * *

**Fire**

Chapter three

_- Jealousy -

* * *

_

''Haruka where are you going?'' Setsuna asked her lover when she noticed Haruka in the hall. The blonde had already put her shoes on and was now busy putting on her coat. On her face an angry look was plastered.''Ruka, love.'' Setsuna tried again as she stood up from the couch and walked over to her obvious irritated girlfriend. ''What's the matter?''

''I am going out.'' The blonde replied as she was about to open the front door.

''What? Don't be silly. It's snowing and it's christmas, no store will be open or...'' The green haired woman paused, staring up at her girlfriend. ''Does this have something to do with that phone call earlier this morning? You lost your good mood after that.''

Haruka opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. She wanted to tell Setsuna about what she was really going to do but she knew she couldn't. Setsuna never liked it when Haruka talked about Michiru. And this was one of those cases based around Haruka's ex. Michiru.

''You're going to see her, aren't you?'' Setsuna asked, looking at Haruka with a sad look in her eyes. Setsuna knew that Haruka still had feelings for the smaller girl but to leave her own girlfriend behind to see an ex wasn't _just having feelings_.

''No.'' The blonde lied, turning around again. She didn't want to face her lover anymore.

''Liar.'' Setsuna whispered, her voice full of sadness and disappointment.''You know you can tell me the truth. Are you cheating on me with her?''

Haruka turned around in shock.''Ofcourse not!'' She yelped.''It's just...fine I am going to find her but not in the way you think. She went out to some chick's place without even knowing her properly. I want to find her and know she's alright...''

Setsuna cut her off.''Call her.''

''I already tried and she didn't pick up.''

''How will you find her? Do you know where this girl lives with whom Michiru went along. Do you even know her name?''

Haruka thought about it for a moment, trying to recall wheter Michiru had mentioned the name of this girl she had met. -_''Why would I? Makoto was very nice to me last night. She won't try anything funny. Plus I know her girlfriend and she'll be there as well.''- _The blonde remembered Michiru saying and smiled. ''Her name is Makoto. I just don't know her last name but I am sure I'll find out where she lives and...''

''What about me?'' Setsuna interrupted Haruka.''It's christmas and instead of spending it with me you'd rather go on mission impossible?''

''Setsuna you know that...''

''Do you even love me Haruka or am I just a way of getting over Michiru?'' Setsuna questioned the blonde, a desperate look had appeared on her face.

''I left Michiru to be with you, remember?'' The tomboy stated, ignoring the fact that Setsuna was about to break down into tears. The green haired woman nodded upon hearing that although she had clearly noticed how Haruka had avoided the question. ''This has nothing to do with my feelings for her anyway sweety. I am just scared that this Makoto person will hurt her or something.''

Once again Setsuna nodded before hugging her lover closely.''Please stay home. I am sure it'll be fine.''

''But...''

''Please.'' Setsuna tried again, knowing that nothing could stop the blonde now.

''I am sorry Setsuna but...''

''If you leave I won't be here when you come back.'' The green haired woman threatened as a first tear made its way down her cheek.

Haruka tried to wipe the tears away but Setsuna backed away, glaring at Haruka with a warning look in her eyes._'Please don't go Haruka, prove to me how much you truly care.'_

Haruka straightened up again.''Don't say such foolish things Setsuna. It's not worth fighting over.''

''But it's worth leaving me for?'' Setsuna hissed, suddenly feeling a wave of anger wash over her. ''Here we are, on christmas...Almost a few days ago from new year and you want to start it this way?!''

''Calm down.'' Haruka pressed, clenching her fists. She had been lying to Setsuna. She indeed was going to look for Michiru because she was jealous. Also because she was worried and concerned but not about Michiru's safety but about losing Michiru for good. It had been a while since she and Michiru had broken up and until now Michiru had never showed any signs of moving on with her life. Somehow Haruka had hoped for Michiru to keep waiting for her. This Makoto girl's appearance ofcourse caused for a lot of shock from Haruka's side.

''No I won't calm down! Now Michiru is finally moving on you're getting scared!'' Setsuna yelled. Haruka was surprised upon hearing this. This clearly showed that Setsuna was smarter than she acted. How else could she know how Haruka was feeling right now?

---

''So your ex left you for one of your best friends?'' Makoto questioned. She and Michiru were lying on the couch together. The smaller girl lay in Makoto's arms as both of them stared at the ceiling. Neither of them could remember how they had gotten themselfs in this position but they weren't complaining. The feeling of being held by someone comforted both of them.

''She wasn't my best friend.'' Michiru corrected the other.''Just a friend. Setsuna and I...we always had a love/hate friendship thing. I was always jealous of her looks and she was always jealous of my relationship with Haruka. I guess she won our little game but I don't hate her for it. I care for Haruka and if Setsuna makes her happy then I got no other option but to accept her decision. If the feeling's gone, words won't stop no one.''

''That's sad.'' Makoto stated, closing her eyes for a moment. She was kind of suprised by the fact that Michiru had let her come this close. After a few hours of talking about innocent things like their hobbies and getting to know eachother they somehow had ended up talking about their lives before they met.

''Anyway, that's just me. How about you, where did you meet Ami and...''

''Ami...'' Makoto whispered, interrupting the aqua haired girl.''She's...we're not together anymore. Can we...''

''Ofcourse.'' Michiru whispered, feeling guilty for bringing the blue haired girl up.''I am sorry.''

''It's ok.'' Makoto whispered, keeping her eyes closed as she felt Michiru move. Before she knew it the smaller girl had pulled her into a tight hug and had rested her own head on the brunette's shoulder. ''It's not your fault, you didn't know.'' With that said Makoto opened her eyes again and started to return Michiru's hug. She had expected herself to break down into tears but much to her surprise no tear was shed.

''I'd better start dinner.'' Makoto said after a few more moments. She was getting too comfortable in Michiru's arms. That was something that she simply couldn't let happen. Michiru nodded, managing to hide her blush as she let go of the taller woman. Imidiately Makoto stood up, watching Michiru sit up as well before walking to the middle of the livingroom.

When she stood in the middle of the livingroom she finally turned around to face Michiru around who had also stood up. The aqua haired girl was looking at the brunette with a worried look in her eyes but on her lips a smile had appeared. Makoto didn't know why she felt so nervous but when Michiru suddenly started walking up to her she could feel how her heart started racing.

''Merry christmas.'' Michiru whispered as she suddenly pressed her lips against those of the brunette. At first Makoto didn't know what was happening but before she could even react or do anything Michiru had already pulled back, smiling.

''Wh-at...'' Makoto stammered.

Michiru just smiled and pointed to the ceiling. Makoto simply followed her gaze up only to see a mistle toe hanging above her head.''Just following the tradition.'' The aqua haired girl said, blushing.''So, need any help in the kitchen?''

And before Makoto could say anything Michiru had changed the subject again. The brunette took a few seconds more to get over her shock before shaking her head. ''Don't be silly, you're the guest. Let me do the cooking, you just sit down and relax.'' With that said Makoto hurried to the kitchen, quickly closing the door behind her.

Michiru just stood there under the mistle toe._'Maybe I shouldn't have done that. She must be mad at me. Or upset...' _Michiru blinked in confusion a few times. _'Why do I even care about that. I even hardly know her.' _She shook her head, ignoring the voices in her head.

_'Don't lie, a few minutes ago you two acted like best friends.'_

_'You acted like lovers!'_

_'I kissed her!'_

_'Did you like it?!'_

_'NO!' _

_'Don't lie, you liked it!'_

_'She wasn't even replying to the kiss.'_

_'So?'_

_'Her girlfriend just broke up with her!' _

_'This argument is sick.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because I am talking to myself as some kind of schizoprenic. I am not crazy.'_

_'So?'_

_'Shut up.'_

Shocked by her own thoughts Michiru shook her head. She had never had those kinds of strange thoughts in her head. Well only once but that was a few years ago. It was when she first met Haruka. The smaller girl giggled. _'A nervous habit I guess. Talking to myself. One to agree with me and one to disagree with me.' _Besides it was impossible to compare Haruka's and Michiru's past situation with her present situation with Makoto. Just friends. Or maybe even less than that. No...They certainly were friends.

_'Why am I even thinking about this?'_

_'Good question.'_

_'Because you like her.'_

_'Shut up. I am thinking like Ying and Yang! Negative and postive... focuss Michi, you're losing it!'_

''I'll need therapy after this.'' Michiru joked, not knowing that Makoto had just entered the livingroom again. The brunette was now looking at her with an amused look in her eyes. Atleast this proved that she wasn't upset because of the kiss.

''Do I want to know?'' The taller woman asked with a playful smile on her lips.

''Neh.'' Came the reply as Michiru sat down on the couch again.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I promise the next one will be up much quicker. As for everyone who reviewed this story so far, thanks a lot! I am surprised so many of you enjoy this pairning. Well enough of my ramblings and on with chapter four! Enjoy.

* * *

**Fire**

Chapter four

_- Decisions -

* * *

_

After half an hour of sitting in the livingroom alone Michiru had decided to help Makoto out in the kitchen after all. She couldn't just sit there while knowing that someone was working hard to get dinner ready. Besides it would be fun to cook something special again. Ever since Haruka and Michiru had broken up Michiru hadn't cooked anything special for herself. On christmas she would simply eat noodles or something like that.

She softly knocked on the kitchen door before entering, seeing how the brunette was too busy to even notice her. She smiled upon seeing that. She could already see by the looks of it that Makoto enjoyed cooking. ''Uhm, excuse me...'' Michiru finally stated causing the brunette to turn around. A smile appeared on her face upon seeing the smaller girl.

''Ah hey Hime.'' Makoto said, putting down the spoon she was holding. Michiru giggled. After all she still hadn't told the brunette her name. She wasn't going to tell the other soon either. Michiru had to admit that she kind of liked her nickname. ''What can I do for you?''

The aqua haired girl didn't reply to that. Instead of that she just walked up to the other girl and started to help her out with the brunette's soup. ''What are we missing partner?'' She asked when she tasted it.

Makoto smiled again. ''Ah I haven't put any salt in it yet. And it still needs some spices.''

''Leave it up to me.'' Michiru said as she started to look through the drawers in hope to find anything useful. Next to her she could hear Makoto laugh slightly. Then Makoto leaned closer to her. For a moment it seemed like Makoto was going to kiss the smaller girl but then she winked and opened one of the drawers Michiru had missed, pulling a few little packs of spices out of them. With that she pulled back and handed the now blushing girl the pockets.

''Here you go Hime.'' She finally said when she noticing Michiru was hardly responding. _'She's one cute little thing.' _She thought to herself when Michiru's blush grew deeper and she quickly took the pockets in her hands.

''Thanks!'' With that said she quickly turned back to focuss on the soup. '_Why is my heart racing like this?' _

_-----_

About an hour later both girl had sat down behind the dinning table. The whole table was covered with food. Soup, chicken, rice, fish and even Michiru's favourite dish sashimi was included to the meal. ''Bon Appétit.'' Makoto stated before she started to put food on her plate. Michiru nodded and did the same, enjoying the atmosphere. The only light in the room came from a candle. The curtains were closed but that was because it had already gotten dark outside. In the winter it always got dark around 4 in the afternoon.

Michiru found it hard to believe she had been here that long already. It was right what they said, time flies when you're having a good time. ''This tastes wonderful.'' The aqua haired girl said after taking a few bites.

The brunette smiled happily.''I am glad it tastes good.'' She said. ''I like cooking but I hardly have time for it. Except with the holidays and then there's hardly anyone to cook for.''

''How about your parents?'' Michiru questioned before taking a sip of her tea.

Makoto's smile suddenly disappeared causing the other to wonder if she had asked the wrong question. Maybe Makoto had been fighting with her parents ever since, who knew? ''My parents,'' Makoto paused for a moment, swallowing away the lump that had formed in her throat. ''They're not on this world anymore. They did in a plane crash.''

In shock the smaller girl covered her mouth. ''I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked.''

''It's alright.'' Came the reply although you could clearly hear in the other's voice that it wasn't alright. Makoto seemed sad all of a sudden and it was all Michiru's fault.

''I am really sorry.'' Michiru repeated, standing up from the place she had been sitting on and walked over to the brunette. ''This is the second time today I've asked the wong question. From now on I promise, no more questions.''

''Don't worry Hime.'' Makoto said when she looked up. Their eyes met and for a moment they just stood there. Until Michiru blinked, blushed and looked away.

''I-if there's anything I can do.'' She whispered, feeling terrible for ruining the whole mood.

Makoto smiled a bit. ''You could tell me your real name.''

''Michiru, Michiru Kaioh.'' The aqua haired girl replied.

The brunette seemed to be thinking about it for a moment. As if she was deciding whether she liked the name or not. ''It fits you.'' She finally said. ''A beautiful girl and a beautiful name.''

The other blushed before smacking the taller woman playfully. ''You flirt.'' She giggled.

''You shy girl.'' Makoto stated, repeating Michiru's answer. ''So tell me Michiru...'' Before the brunette even got the chance to ask anything else the door to the livingroom opened. Again the moment was ruined. Both girls looked up at the person in the doorway. Because there was hardly any light in the room it took Michiru some time to realize who the intruder was. Makoto seemed to have noticed it just a bit earlier.

''Ami...'' She whispered before suddenly the lights got switched on.

The blue haired girl stood in the door way with a pained expression on her face. ''So I break up with you and you already decide to date someone else... you?'' Ami yelped when she finally recognized the aqua haired girl from yesterday.

''Why are you here in the first place?'' Makoto hissed. She seemed to be angry with the girl in the doorway. ''I thought you never wanted to see me again.''

A tear rolled down the blue haired girl's face. ''I changed my mind. I was angry when I broke up with you. After listening to all your explanations you left on my answering machine I decided that I had been too quickk with judging you. But now, you've proven me wrong once again.''

''This isn't anything like that...'' Michiru wanted to say more but shut her mouth again when Makoto took her hand in her own.

''Don't bother Hime.'' She finally said after giving the girl in the doorway an intense glare. ''She's doing it again. She always says she wants to change but here's the living proof that she doesn't even take the time to listen to what I have to say. Ami like you said last night, we're through. Over. Done. There's nothing between us anymore. I can date whoever I want now.''

''Mako!'' Ami yelled in frustration. ''You're being dramatic again! What else do you expect from me? I had expected to find you here, sitting on the couch or something. I hadn't been expecting this!'' With 'this' she meant Michiru. ''And then this stupid romantic atmosphere...candles, that meal... the lights turned down low...'' The girl seemed to have trouble finding the right words to go on. More tears had made their way down her cheeks.

''Ami stop it...'' Makoto pleaded when she noticed the uncomfortable look on Michiru's face.

''You used to do that for me. And only for me! You hardly know her!'' Ami was now crying openly.

Michiru closed her eyes for a moment. Maybe it was better to leave now. ''I think I'd better leave.'' She said, speaking her thoughts out loud. With that she let go of the brunette's hand and started to walk towards the doorway in which Ami still stood, sending the aqua haired girl a killer look.

''I think it's better if you do.'' Ami hissed, suddenly angry with Michiru.

Makoto didn't seem to agree with both of them. Quickly she jumped up from her seat when she noticed that Ami was about to slap the other girl. ''Ami, don't you dare to touch her!'' She warned her ex-girlfriend who pulled her hand back in shock. ''And Michiru, please don't leave. I know this must feel really awkward to you but I'd really like it if you stayed.''

With that she turned her attention to the bluenette. ''As for you,'' She stated. ''I want you to leave my house. And don't you dare to walk into my livingroom nor home again without ringing the doorbell and before I've given you permission to enter!''

''Mako... please can't we talk about this?'' The blue haired girl begged but Makoto's mind seemed to be set.

''No, you always want to talk after the damage is done. Well guess what Ami, time won't heal this damage anymore. Nothing will. We're through and that's your own fault. Not mine. I hope the next girl you date will have enough patience or else you'll be alone forever. You should atleast consider to change your ways.''

Ami clenched her fists. Makoto was openly insulting her in front of Michiru. ''Fine, I don't need you anyway! You're just a pain in the neck. You're a selfish twat who only cares for herself! You're a cheater and everyone knows it! Good luck with your new girlfriend!''

''Enough!'' Michiru finally yelled. She hadn't wanted to interfere with the fighting girls but this had to stop. ''You can't just walk into Makoto's house and start insulting her like that. You only accused her of being a cheater. That doesn't mean she really is. And I like her the way she is. Yesterday I had a whole different opinion about her after talking to her but she proved me wrong. She isn't as bad as you claim she is. Maybe you should shut your mouth for once and listen to what she wants to say. This world isn't about you!''

''Mi..chiru...'' Makoto stammered in shock, blushing slightly.

''Whatever.'' Ami shot back, turning around and walking out of the building. Closing the front door with a loud smack.

After that it stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Then Michiru finally turned around with an expression on her face that Makoto couldn't quite explain. '' Third time I ruined the mood today.'' She sighed.

Makoto shook her head, walking up the the aqua haired girl. Slowly with some hesitation she put her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder causing the other to look up at her. ''You didn't ruin anything. If anyone is to blame for _her _behaviour it's me. I shouldn't have put up with it for that long. Actually I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me like that. Means a lot.''

An honest smile played on Michiru's lips. ''It was nothing. Not a word was a lie. I really meant what I said. I like you a lot Makoto. I think we'd make good friends.'' The taller woman nodded upon hearing that although she had to admit she prefered something else. The idea of being just friends with the smaller girl seemed to bother her in some weird kind of way.

Could it be that she was...

Falling in love with Michiru Kaioh?

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
